


棲處

by IneVan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneVan/pseuds/IneVan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>阿斯瑪剛結束一趟任務，心裡積累了一些壓力。</p>
            </blockquote>





	棲處

阿斯瑪回來的時候天已經接近黎明，遠方天空與地平線交界處濛濛微亮，像團不明不白的霧氣。

他身上還帶著趕路沾上的夜霜和雪水，渾身又濕又冷，這幾日正是融雪的時候，凍得手指都收不攏，差點壞了任務。所幸最後還是完成了，否則也沒法這樣完好無傷的全身而退。

很快做完了簡短的口頭回報，阿斯瑪從值班室裡出來的時候，走廊長椅上放著一包菸，下頭留了張字條：隊長我們睏死了，菸給你，人先走了。

阿斯瑪拿起菸，也不知道誰貢獻的，他敲起一根點著，深深吸了一口，讓肺裡充滿了美好的尼古丁，憋著氣抬頭享受了會。

天可憐見，他待隊友義重如山，隊友待他情薄如紙。

想了想，這麼冷的天，實在不願走一大段路回自己住的地方，再說現在回去，不用怎麼想像也知道房裡會是又濕又冷，倒是某人宿舍離這不遠，可以去蹭睡一會。

說走就走。阿斯瑪在窗檯上捻熄了菸。

 

鹿丸的房在宿舍最高那層，比較安靜，也比較透風，就是爬樓需要點時間，但這點體力活對忍者來說倒也不算什麼事。

他在隔壁那房門前的盆栽下頭找了找，摸出把鑰匙，開了門之後又放回去。

室內溫暖乾燥，空間不大，站在門口便能看清最裡頭的窗和側躺在床上的人影，左手邊是浴室，阿斯瑪進去後稍微清洗了下，用熱水泡開凍得發硬的手腳，他沒帶換洗衣物，隨意裹了一條浴巾就出來了。

鹿丸包著棉被蜷成一團縮在床上，留下大半空位，男人輕巧的跨上床，試著拉起一點縫隙把自己塞進去，棉被裡被體溫烘得溫熱舒適，才剛擠進去一點便舒服的直想嘆氣。

那頭鹿丸還在夢裡沒醒，感到後頭有寒意入侵，本能的蜷得更小了些。

男人像條蛇般鑽了進去，前胸貼上睡著那人的後背，暖意便直接熨了過來，他把手環了上去，掌心貼著溫熱的腹部，下頭規律和緩的隨著呼吸顫動。

這番動靜總算弄醒了人，鹿丸反應過來時頸下已經枕上了男人冰涼硬實的胳膊，推了幾下沒推開，這才發現到不對勁。

「……誰啊？」睡意朦朧的聲音帶著鼻音含糊不清的問，他整個人被後方人箝住，一時翻不了身。

「是我，你這還有誰會過來。」阿斯瑪回了句，趁著那人挪動身體，將自己更緊密的包了進去，拍了一下鹿丸屁股讓他安分下來。

「嗯？這麼快？」

「剛回來，就兩個鐘頭前的事。」

「你不回去好好睡，跑這裡來幹什麼？」鹿丸倒似清醒過來，接著話尾又問道。

「你這裡近啊。」阿斯瑪又蹭了一下，鼻尖抵上鹿丸後頸，那兒原本被髮絲和枕頭包著，正是熱得化人的溫度，「讓我取個暖，快凍死了。」

鹿丸感覺得出來他的確是既累又冷，只想在個溫暖的地方好好睡下，暫時不去思考任何事情，摟在身上的大手被發熱的身體捂了一陣子，漸漸從冰冷轉到微涼。他方才是睡到一半被吵醒，如今知曉了男人狀況轉好後，便閉上眼，頭一歪又要睡去。

搭在身上的手此時卻開始不規矩起來，掀開睡衣衣襬下緣滑了進去，在柔韌的腰側磨蹭了會，便轉往覆著一層薄而韌實肌肉的背脊上。手下這副年輕而結實的軀體他再熟悉不過，哪裡經不得摸，哪裡受不得咬，全都清清楚楚了然於心，後腰上一塊連著臀肉的部分被著重揉捏攻擊了一會，鹿丸難耐的扭動了下，再睡不下去。

「搞什麼搞什麼，還讓不讓人睡啊？」青年聲音還帶著惺忪的睡意，聽著沒有一點威脅性。

他動了動上半身想拱開身後的人，將自己解救出來，但肩膀卻被男人一手握住往後壓去，後方濕熱帶著水氣的唇舌貼著耳根吮咬而上，搓著腰上的手指也順勢往下，探入挺翹的股間揉捏。

鹿丸朝著男人吻來的方向迎了上去，親吻隨即準確落在了唇間，阿斯瑪一手微撐起自己的身體，讓青年可以平躺在他的懷抱下，動作間兩人的唇舌依舊相連，交換彼此的氣息。鹿丸吻得漫不經心，微張著嘴，舌頭懶懶地搭在齒間，任由男人銜咬和掠奪，過多的津液沿著嘴角緩緩流下，在下顎上留下一道濕潤的印子。

黑暗裡看不見阿斯瑪臉上的神情，這兒是五樓，連外頭街上的路燈都照不進來，今晚也沒有月光，只有一點朦朧霧狀的光線從窗外透進，想是那些還沒融完的雪反射了街燈。

粗糙而乾冷的手掌撫上他的下腹和髖骨處，手指尖按在他的軟肉上，有些用力，卻又不到讓人疼痛的程度。

鹿丸感覺得出來阿斯瑪有些情緒，他們這些從小做為忍者的人，平時很少將喜怒哀樂表現在外頭，可同樣是人，誰又沒有些七情六慾？忍到最後，只得將感情化為行動，如果不表現出來，不去做些什麼，那些積在裡頭的東西總有一天會腐敗，最後人就毀了。

青年微微分開兩只膝蓋，好讓兩人更緊密的靠在一塊，他的小腿鬆鬆的搭在男人腰上，真要說，他現在其實還沒醒透，渾身都散著一股剛睡醒的懶散，腦海裡轉著微熱熟悉的氣息，讓人鬆懈。只得靠著本能迎合對方，人親上來的時候就張開嘴，脫衣服時便挺起腰間，讓上衣和褲子能順利褪去。

火熱的鼻息沿著耳根一路往下，麻癢和濡濕從頸上蔓延到胸前，唇舌終於從濕熱的絞纏中被解放出來，鹿丸正想喘口氣，便感到胸前一痛，立時被激得清醒了許多。

他撐起上半身，正好對上黑暗裡如兇獸般的眼神，男人的身影和背景的漆黑融在一塊，幾乎分不清楚。

鹿丸掃了他下頭一眼，那兒已經撐出了形狀，卻被束縛在衣物裡，不得抒發。

他抬起右腳蹭往那處，拇指和其餘四指些微使力，沿著肉棒和囊袋的接縫處上下來回滑動搓弄，再調戲下頂端已有些濕潤的地方，來回幾次後便感覺那裡又大上一圈，男人身體溫度隔著件單褲傳了過來，如火焰般燙熱。這姿勢既能看見他的表情，自己也不太費力，青年挺起腰往後靠在枕頭上，讓自己躺得更舒適點。

但這樣的刺激顯然遠不足夠，阿斯瑪伏下身，捏著鹿丸腿根便往兩旁一按，青年垂在腿間的下體便毫無遮掩的展現在眼前，那物事只翹起了一點，明顯表達了主人情緒並不高昂。

「你別管我啊，先讓你出來一次……哈！阿斯瑪……」

男人一低頭便含住了身下人的陰莖，敏感的地方突然進到又濕又熱的口腔裡，通電般的快感讓鹿丸狠狠顫了一下，弓起背脊，上身往後仰，整個人反射性就要往後退去，但腿根卻被緊抓著按回原處。

阿斯瑪舌尖靈巧的頂上了柔嫩脆弱的鈴口處輾轉吮吸，來回反覆吞吐折騰。底下囊袋被揉了幾下，舌面粗糙處不斷刮過莖身和傘狀面上，處處都被照顧到了，爽快的愉悅感直衝後腦，他抓著對方箍著自己的手無聲嗚咽著，只覺得下半身都不是自己的了。

「等……我要射了，哈啊……」大腿一陣抽搐，他還沒來得及從男人嘴裡退出來，便忍不住達到高潮。

鹿丸仰躺在床上喘著氣，腦子裡已炸成一團糨糊，全身關節都是酸軟的，也沒有精力再阻止身下粗糙的手指就著他剛射出的精液探入後穴的舉動。穴口還十分乾澀緊致，手指略微動了動也只能探進半多截，男人捏捏他的臀瓣，扣著腰讓人轉過身趴著。

「喂，你別又弄我那裡……啊！」

青年被拉著翻了過去，手腳雖能使上力了，但還是殘留著情慾的酥軟，現下腰臀上那個最碰不得的地方又受到了男人唇舌的猛烈攻擊，尾脊上似有微弱電流不停竄出，本要掙扎的身體立時便癱了下去。

「嗯…嗯啊……混帳，不要再碰……」他抬手想要摀住自己的嘴，但一波波抵擋不住的快意從腰臀接縫處蔓延開來，像潮水般要把人淹沒了。

原先在體內動彈不得的手指開始能些微移動，阿斯瑪又沾了些他身上的液體將洞口弄濕，加進第二根手指開始往裡頭探尋起來，一邊用牙尖輕輕啃咬鹿丸那莫名敏感之處。

當時會知道有這地方，還是兩人在樓梯上做得時候，激情間青年的腰不小心磕上樓梯扶手，立時便哭叫著達到了高潮。從此往後阿斯瑪每回揪著人上床，都要先玩弄這處一番才願罷休。

鹿丸剛過二十沒幾年，身形還餘存著些少年特有的柔韌纖細，可又不是那般脆弱易折，肩膀和腰肢處的線條已成長得修長堅實，充滿力量。倒是臀瓣和大腿仍保留了過去那種柔軟，揉捏起來十分上手。

男人彎了個枕頭墊到他小腹下，甬道裡已被手指按得柔軟滑膩，青年一回身抓著他的手臂，從自己身體裡扯了出來，眼角發紅，帶著情慾的渴望。

「夠了……進來吧。」

他還維持著趴伏的姿勢，男人視線沿著他後頸到蝴蝶骨的曲線，順著脊背中央凹陷處一路到臀丘，再往下隱沒至臀縫陰影裡，往回彎著的身體弓成一個優美的弧度。阿斯瑪反手扣上了他向後伸出的手臂，將人上身拉了起來，鹿丸只能以膝蓋撐著自己身體，堪堪能夠維持平衡，身後男人一手掐著他腿根便挺身而入。

「啊……」凶器的頂端一點點緩緩撐開那圈皺褶，傳來漫長持久的飽脹和疼痛，鹿丸耐不住這種緩緩被肉刃劈開，無處可逃的被侵略感，乾脆自己往後靠，加快進入的速度，讓這初時的痠疼盡早過去。

「別動。」阿斯瑪的一條臂膀環上了他的腰，扣著人無法動彈，體內的兇器還在緩緩抽動，一寸寸侵城掠地，不同於自身體溫的物事在身體裡來回摩擦著腸壁軟肉，帶起一股難以言喻的麻癢，鹿丸腿根開始顫了起來，剛洩過一次的分身也顫顫巍巍重新有了反應。

男人的臉靠在青年肩窩處，帶著菸草味的熟悉氣息吐在他頸上，咬起一小塊頸肉放在齒間研磨，同時下身強硬地往深處頂了進去，一路磨過還閉合著沒展開的腸壁，直到最底。

「嗯……哈，輕點……」男人的性器完全沒入肉穴，滑膩的腸肉緊密順服的絞纏上，他等青年略微喘了口氣，才退到洞口處，再強硬地頂開穴肉重重插入，如此往而復始幾次，每一下都激起鹿丸更急促的喘息。

阿斯瑪箝緊了他的腰，放開青年手臂改而扯住他膝窩，向一邊扳到最開，就著插入的姿勢讓他往後靠坐在自己腿上，削瘦的背脊就嵌在自己胸膛裡。

鹿丸發出一聲近似哀鳴的低吟，方才的動作讓體內堅硬的肉刃輾過敏感之處，電流般的快感竄上脊椎，他被弄得生生抖了一下，後方火熱充實的飽脹感突顯了前頭的備受冷落，他抬起手撫上自己的下身上下滑動，配合著男人抽插的頻率刺激著頂端。

身後人插入搖動了會，忽然放開他的大腿，另一手仍然按著胯間將人死死釘在粗硬莖柱上來回頂弄輾磨，粗糙的大掌往下緊緊包住了鹿丸撫慰分身的手，讓他握著那物事用力摩擦手心，指尖還特意戳上了鈴口處，輕輕挑開兜轉。

這刺激比起他自己摸不知大上多少，阿斯瑪似乎就是要把人往死裡弄，哪裡最脆弱受不得刺激，他就往哪裡狠攻，前後劇烈尖銳的快感讓青年禁不住嗚咽出聲，無意識搖著頭想擺脫這可怕的侵襲。

「不要了……哈嗯……啊！阿斯瑪…放開我……」鹿丸聽見自己喊出陌生的哭叫，但也顧不得其他，空著的另一手攀上男人緊箍在腰上的臂膀，想拉開點能呼吸的距離，那手倒也順著他的意，一下便放開了被箝制已久的腰臀，讓他緩緩往前倒去。

可下一瞬鹿丸便感到一陣天旋地轉，男人又把他翻了個身，將人按在被褥裡，兩隻修長的腿被架上肩膀，身體折成了個艱難的角度，下身最大程度的曝露在對方眼裡，濕潤的後穴再次被粗大的性器狠狠撞進，劇烈急驟的抽插起來，伴隨輕微水聲。

脹疼感和腸肉被操開的酥麻混在一塊，鹿丸眼眶裡蓄積已久的淚水不住滑落，一下被快感衝擊的失去意識，整個人被頂得往上滑去，被抓著腿又拖了回來。

男人看見他這樣，忍不住俯下身親吻，咬著有些紅腫的下唇吮吸，含在齒間輕磨，鹿丸看著他的眼睛濕亮，眼角紅成一片誘人的顏色，阿斯瑪心裡一動，沿著他側臉的弧度吻去耳側，輕輕叫著他的名字。也不知青年有沒有聽見，後頭絞著肉棒的腸壁收得更緊，開始一陣一陣痙攣起來，看來是又快高潮了。

他不捨地離開了散著甜美喘息的唇瓣，捏著臀肉開始新一輪的猛烈抽插，次次頂上裡頭最敏感難忍之處，鹿丸抓著他的手指猛地收緊抓撓，低吟轉成急促地喘氣，原本勾在肩上的腿因為過大的動作掉到了肘間，阿斯瑪讓自己也沉進追逐快感地抽插頻率裡，在最後一次特別深的進入後，低吼著射在了裡頭。

 

等兩人終於饜足消停下來，平復了呼吸，阿斯瑪便拉著人讓他躺在自己身上，再嚴嚴實實的蓋上厚棉被。這種融雪的天氣，兩個人的體溫和在一起舒適得緊。

鹿丸側臉枕在男人的胸肩處，從腿根到背脊還都是軟麻的，後頭方才被過度使用的地方也還腫脹發熱，腿間被自己和男人的體液弄得滑膩濕黏，但現下阿斯瑪和他都懶得去清理。

「……你這老傢伙今天有點過份啊。」鹿丸開口道，聲色還透著點嘶啞和疲憊，聽語氣倒不是真的埋怨。

「嗯，這次有點過頭了。」大手搭上酸軟的腰間，力道適中的揉捏著，他本想笑著道歉，像以往一樣用個親吻，或是示好來掩住自己的失常，但這次卻不知為何說不出口，再張開嘴時，阿斯瑪聽見自己說，「我很慶幸有你在，鹿丸。」

青年沉默了會，蹭著人換了個舒服的姿勢。

「那是，我可辛苦了，快睡吧。」

說罷兩人環上彼此，在體溫和氣味圈成的國度裡沉沉睡去。

 

完。


End file.
